


The pianist, the painter and the painter's sister

by rosemaryoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, XIX century, please do enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemaryoon/pseuds/rosemaryoon
Summary: Jeonghan's family is not on the level of their rich neighbors, and they wouldn't try so hard if it wasn't for survival proposes.Jeonghan himself wants to quit his passion and join the army, his sister Yina is desperate to get married and a piano prodigy goes back to his hometown in hopes of rest from his nonstop traveling lifestyle, but beside Jeonghan he could only find himself wanting to sail the world again.Or simply Jeongcheol trying to escape their lives to love each other.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Mistreated piano tiles.

The delicacy the piano tiles were being played with left Jeonghan with no chance but to stare at the man playing; Choi Seungcheol was the only piano prodigy their small village-like town could brag about at the time. Many were piano players, sure, but not many went as far as composing their own pieces, and Jeonghan thought the man in front of him had just done it beautifully.  
He was very enthusiastic of the man's art, he had to admit it, although he had only seen him play twice (once when he gave a concert at the annual Christmas party the Choi family hosted annually, and the other time was at that moment when everything seemed more intimate). 

The Yoon's house was full of pretty decorations and full, so full of food. There was food they usually didn't have, like pastries and fine wine, but it was a special occasion for the neighborhood, it was the 30th anniversary since the Yoon family had arrived at this distant place on the country, thus they had to give the nicest of the impressions (especially when their neighbors’ where the Choi's and the Kwon's)  
The three families had gathered around the old piano Jeonghan's father had bought from his close friends years ago, when they tried to make his little sister learn how to play it (failing comically). Choi Seungcheol had made a comment about it being a beautiful piano that reminded him of his beginnings, and Jeonghan sort of knew he wanted to know more about his opinion on the piano. He also silently prayed that Choi Seungcheol didn't end up being a jerk.

Once the applause ceased, Seungcheol stood up from the seat and went his way to find a glass of wine, Jeonghan, who anxiously awaited for the man to stop being the center of attention, saw this as his chance, so while the older family members chatted, he stood beside the Choi's younger son; stiff at first, nervously going through words he had thought about when it came to having a first conversation with the man, and then while the parents’ chatting became lauder, he was able to feel a bit more relaxed and finally talk.

"I hope that the piano my house offers isn't an offense to you," he said and Seungcheol looked up at him quickly.

"Not at all, It's a very charming thing to have a piano in any house" he replied.

"Indeed" Jeonghan nodded and bit his lip for a while. Choi Seungcheol resumed his elegant wine drinking time, but Jeonghan wanted to go further into a real conversation."I can finally introduce myself, I'm Yoon Jeonghan, and I admire your playing very much."

Seungcheol shyly chuckled at that presentation and subtly bowed his head. The Yoon’s son took a worried look, thinking he had introduced himself in a way too impolite way. 

"I'm Choi Seungcheol and I'm very glad to hear that" the pianist then said.

The introductions led to a comfortable conversation about places they have visited; of course, Jeonghan would mostly hear about Seungcheol's experiences, since he himself had never left the country.  
Minutes after they finished talking about how beautiful it was to travel by boat, Yina, Jeonghan's little sister walked up to them and introduced herself to the Choi's son.

"It has been a pleasure for me to listen to your music Mister. For all of us I'm sure" she said. "Your lover must be the happiest lady alive when she realizes she has married such a talented man"

Seungcheol smiled and shook his head.

"Well, that's how it could be, but there is no such thing as a lover for me at the moment"

Jeonghan, seeing the face his little sister made after hearing Choi Seungcheol's response, had to make sure she didn't take any advantage of the situation. He had started a conversation with Seungcheol, not her.

"Would you excuse us Mr.Choi" he started "I'm afraid we've run out of our famous gingerbread, please do enjoy your wine"

The next day, while they ate the leftover jelly between lunch and dinner, Yina started complaining about how little she had been able to converse with the Choi's youngest son.

"He seems like the sweetest neighbor we have, mama" she assured "He even smiled at my comments. I would think I do stand a chance"

Jeonghan, uncomfortable at how his 17 year old sister talked, had to join the conversation.

"Honestly he was just being polite Yina"

"Jeonghan, when love comes your way... it's just felt. You wouldn't understand it, brother" Yina laughed.

"Don't fight you two, I can't stand it when you argue," their mother said, "isn't the Choi's pianist son a little too old for you, Yina?"

"He is Mama" Jeonghan confirmed, "He's older than me, besides I think he mentioned something about having a lover somewhere in Italy, he seemed very enthusiastic about it."

His sister groaned and let herself fall into the couch with her fluffy dress coming out from the sides.

"Every possible partner I choose is not suited for you both; would you rather see me lonely and single forever?" She whined.

"What about the Kwon's son?" Their mother questioned, but Yina could only groan back at that. Not the Kwon's son.

A morning at Jeonghan's bookshop job was rather well spent. Very few people showed up early, but that very morning, he was lucky to receive Choi Seungcheol. The Choi’s son came to the town very few times, and if he came he would only stay for a few days before he had to part again. But it was rumored that this time around, he was taking a break from all the traveling.

"Good morning Mr.Choi" Jeonghan smiled at him "So you enjoy books too?"

"Good morning Jeonghan, and yes, I surely try to read as much as I can afford"

"Would you tell me then what book you're looking for today?"

Seungcheol used that smile that made Jeonghan look at him for more than the normal someone would look at another person.

"I'm not exactly here for a book today. I heard you had a job here at the bookshop and I couldn't help but stop by"

The joy arose quickly inside Jeonghan; he felt good about being of interest to someone he admired.

"That is a very nice thing to hear mr.Choi" he shyly replied, 

"Well, you'll see... I thought it could be a great idea if you could come with me to the lake today after you’re finished here. I've heard so much about you on my recent stay, I'd love to hear more about it"

Jeonghan was a very shy young man, he didn't really come out as social under no circumstances, and he would only talk to others with a personal propose (like it had been his fascination for Choi Seungcheol's composing). Yet it was very rare that someone living in the village-like town, didn't know about his one best quality; he was a one of a kind painter, he would often be compared only to his own father.

So while he walked to the lake at 4 pm to meet Choi Seungcheol, he kind of knew what to expect. The pianist would probably ask him to paint a portrait of him or something. He was happy he was the chosen one by Choi Seungcheol himself, but he also didn't want to just be a painter in Seungcheol's life.

He stopped on his tracks before getting to the place. Choi's Seungcheol compassionate melodies ringed by his ears and the sweet smell of memories sat at his side. He wasn't feeling like that again, was he?

Luckily Choi Seungcheol saw him from afar and waved at him, distracting him from any dumb thoughts that crossed his mind whenever he met a guy that was uncommonly nice to him. He jogged there and once beside the pianist, sat beside him over a grayish-brown mat.

"So, I suppose you asked me to accompany you today to talk about your portrait" Jeonghan started from the quiet.

"Portrait?" Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan understood then, that he had gotten it wrong, and that maybe Seungcheol didn't want him to paint.  
Embarrassed, he lowered his head and talked.

"I thought you were going to ask me to paint a portrait of you"

"Oh" Seungcheol smiled "I didn't even know you do paint portraits, but I do want to thank you for the beautiful landscapes you've made for my family"

Jeonghan's cheeks were caught in blush and all he could think of was that he was just making a fool of himself in front of the pianist.

"Thank you for your compliment" he replied quietly.

They stayed quiet for a while, Seungcheol was trying to organize a good conversation to keep Jeonghan entertained, and Jeonghan was trying to suppress the well-known feelings from happening. He had been there before, he knew it was wrong, and he knew he could get over it rather easily.

"Would you excuse me Mr.Choi, I have to go back now" Jeonghan started after a moment of silence.

"Y-you really have to go?" They both stood up and Seungcheol accidentally looked at Jeonghan with pleading eyes "I mean, I can walk you home if that is okay with you... we do live nearby after all"

Jeonghan could not disagree with that, it would be very impolite from him to do, so he nodded and both young men started to walk together. Their first few steps were quiet and filled with awkwardness, but Seungcheol was determined to make a good conversation out of their little lake date.

"So, Jeonghan, what are your plans for the upcoming year?"

"I think it's time for me to enlist. It's a tradition after all, and I've been enough time working at the bookshop and doing nothing back at home" Jeonghan replied.

"But you have such a fair face, it would be... I mean... you don't seem the kind of person that wants to go to war"

"I don't want to stay home and take care of my "fair face" if that's what you think, Mr. Choi" Jeonghan bitterly laughed although he was used to people telling him he was uncommonly good looking.

"I didn't mean that. I just... I don't imagine someone so beautiful looking like you in the army"

And that's when Jeonghan's heart decided to tell him; it was happening again.

"You should be cautious with what you say, Mr. Choi" he said while looking at his feet "It could be easily misunderstood."

"No, I mean it" Seungcheol insisted.

Jeonghan looked at Choi Seungcheol again and the most beautiful melodies the pianist had played came to his ears as if the wind tried to whisper something to him. He would obviously ignore them.

"I'll be leaving first, Mr. Choi, it's been a nice walk home, goodbye"

And Jeonghan parted before the pianist could even say a word of protest.

Jeonghan found himself frowning to a distracting noise when he arrived at his home. He and his mother (who was embroidering) shared a look and she mouthed the words "your sister".  
There was no doubt the noise came from Yina, who in the main room was trying –once again - to learn how to play the piano.

"You should stick to listening only, Yina" Jeonghan told her as he walked into the room while his sister tried to decipher a G major.

"You should stick to minding your own business, brother" she sweetly smiled "I've seen Mr.Choi looking around for you today"

Yina finally gave it up and closed the piano.

"Did he tell you anything about me?"

"He did..." Jeonghan lied "It just wouldn't make you very happy"

"Brother!" Yina groaned.

"I do not understand what is there so bad about the Kwon's son that you want to obsess over an older man"

"Choi Seungcheol is not just an older man he is the pianist, smart, rich and good looking older man. Besides he's not that old, I do stand a chance"

"You don't" he laughed. "Please be more realistic, Yina. You're a beautiful and smart girl, you don't have to chase an uninterested hard to read and impulsive older man"

"I thought you liked him," His sister asked.

Jeonghan could only open his mouth and try to reply with anything to his sister, but it was then when their mother interrupted with the most smiley face they have seen her wear that day.

"It's the Kwon's! They're coming!"


	2. Brioche cake

Mr and Mrs Kwon entered the house and Lin, the Yoon's only (but very loyal) maidservant, rushed to the main room with three cups of tea, one for each parent and one for their son.  
Jeonghan and Yina stood beside his mother, who sat in front of the visitor family, all three of them waiting for what was about to be said.

"It's been a lovely party the one you invited us to, days ago" Mrs. Kwon started "It's a pity our son hasn't had much time to talk to your daughter"

Yina's eyes opened wide. The Kwon's son was anxious and even though he tried to remain on a straight sitting position, he couldn't look at anyone in the eyes.

"I..." he started, making everyone, even Yina, look at him "I would like to get to know your daughter more, Mrs. Yoon and eventually court her"

The room fell silent, but Yina, had to break it after breathing loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"No! How disrespectful Mr. Kwon" She stood up and then turned to Mr and Mrs Kwon. "If you would excuse me"

And she left the room and went upstairs. Jeonghan wanted to laugh, and he could see his mother held the same face as him, but they were to hide it from the visitors.

"I would like to do it anyways, Mrs. Yoon" the son insisted.

"Well" she started "You would have to have a chat and ask Mr. Yoon first, once he's back from the city. But without my daughter's approval, I'm sure there's nothing that can be done"

The family left, promising to come back again when Yina could give a proper - and polite - answer. Just when the family was on their carriage, mother and son were able to laugh.

The next morning at the bookshop was as simple as the day before; very few people went, and the ones that did go already knew what they were looking for and stayed inside for no more than 5 minutes.  
To Jeonghan's surprise though, Choi Seungcheol showed up once again, this time at around 11 in the morning.  
Jeonghan's hands started sweating and a raw "oh god" appeared on his head as if he already knew, well, he already knew what he thought about Choi Seungcheol, and it was dangerous.  
The most logical path for Jeonghan was to ignore the boy the best he could, but the pianist himself was making things harder than usual.

"Good morning, Jeonghan" Seungcheol greeted.

"Morning" Jeonghan smiled seeming a bit awkward "Good, good morning Mr. Choi"

"Yesterday you just left..." Choi Seungcheol told him in a casual tone.

"Oh, yes, it was unexpected but I had just remembered my mom needed help with this Brioche cake we always make on mondays!"

"Oh so you can paint and bake!" Seungcheol cheerfully exclaimed.

"Yes, in fact I do it quite well" Jeonghan lied, he was as bad at cooking as he was at controlling his feelings and thoughts.

"That is perfectly opportune! I was passing by to tell you that you're invited to dine with my parents and I at our house tomorrow! Maybe you could come by early and teach me all about these brioche cakes you make."

Jeonghan found himself walking side to side that same afternoon once he was back at his house. His preoccupied face made his mother and sister stare and eventually stand to ask what his worries were.

"I don't know how to bake brioche!" He said.

Yina laughed and went back to her seat where a book awaited her. Mrs. Yoon did laugh, but stayed beside her son.

"What is this sudden urge to know how to bake, Jeonghan?"

His sister laughed again, but Jeonghan did not want to argue, he needed to learn how to make a cake in less than 24 hours.

He spent some time reading basic cake recipes the maidservant kept in single sheets, and he noted down what he thought could be a Brioche. He could never ask anyone for help, simply because they would start asking all kinds of questions. It was easier to just say he was craving it.

The next day, he spotted Choi Seungcheol waiting for him outside the bookshop once his shift ended.

"I do know how to walk to your house, Mr. Choi" Jeonghan assured once he was outside.

"I'm sure you do! I was just worried you took too long to come, brioche does take at least 4 hours to bake"

Jeonghan opened his eyes wide and held tight to his handwritten recipe that rested on his pocket.

"You're very bad at lies Yoon Jeonghan, I have to say" Seungcheol chuckled and stopped in an empty corner.

"I... You were just confused, mr. Choi"

"Oh, perhaps" he laughed, nodding and gradually stopped to fix his eyes on Jeonghan "If I made you uncomfortable you don't have to run away with poor excuses and lies about how good at baking you are, you just have to call me out"

"That would be very impolite and wrong Mr. Choi" Jeonghan replied looking at the ground.

"Lying isn't exactly right, is it? I would much prefer you telling me..."

Jeonghan was feeling something he couldn't name about the sudden comfort Choi Seungcheol talked to him with. As if they were to be friends. Well Jeonghan did want that before, but now his feelings were messing with him...

"So there's no dinner with your parents" Jeonghan said once they walked again.

"They're impossible" Seungcheol chuckled "I'll be leaving now, Jeonghan, I have to go bake some brioche!"

On Fridays he left the bookshop earlier, right after lunch, and apparently the Kwon's son knew this, because he approached him as soon as the door of his workplace closed. 

"Mr. Yoon!" He called him "Mr. Yoon could I please have a chat with you?"

Kwon Soonyoung was very clumsy and his head was always on the clouds. Nobody knew too much about him, more like everyone assumed he was socially awkward and hard to approach in any comfortable way.  
So it was very surprising for Jeonghan to see said boy at his workplace asking for a talk with him, of course until he knew what the matter was.

"I'm really interested in your sister Yina" he confessed "I'm even embarrassed to admit this but, I need help to get her to like me. I've come to you because... well, because you're her brother"

Jeonghan wanted to laugh at how ridiculously cute the boy was, but yet, there were many things Jeonghan found wrong on his speech.

"I am his brother, but I'm not her, i can't and certainly will not take any decisions for her" he cleared.

"I know mr, but I would just like to ask you for some advices, I'm sure you are far more experienced in courting than I am"

"You're not yet allowed to court Yina" Jeonghan warned and then sighed, "Alright, I will give you a very practical advice; accepting rejection is the most important part when you like somebody"

Soonyoung looked at him dumbfounded.

"How will that work?"

"Look, Soonyoung" Jeonghan offered "I don't think you like Yina... you just want a wife, or lover, or companion or even an adventure or friend! if it wasn't my sister it wouldn't matter. Yina is really strong headed and if she said she is not interested in you, she is just not interested!"

The look in Soonyoung was of someone who was slightly hurt, but Jeonghan thought he would eventually overcome it, after all he and Yina had never talked really, and there surely were no mutual feelings.

"I will fight for her" Soonyoung assured "I will show her how good of a husband I could be"

Jeonghan had then lost all hope in making the boy understand, he would have to have a talk with his sister to inform her of Soonyoung's intentions.

"Think of my advice" Jeonghan said "Rejection is fine... and the only way you can move on" 

“I don’t understand why he thinks that I would ever want to be with him, have you seen him, mama? He has that entire strange aura around him and the way he never speaks until his parents give him the access… he’s just unbearable” Yina said walking side to side facing her mother and brother “He’s slow, impulsive and demanding. Not even the fact that he’s rich makes up for it. But then now, he’s trying to get close to us because papa is not here, but once he comes back he-..”   
Yina’s monolog had to be interrupted when the family heard someone calling at the door.   
“Would that be papa?” Yina excitedly asked an quickly ran to the window to see who visited “Oh it’s Choi Seungcheol, the handsome pianist! And he has brought flowers! It’s the best day of my life”   
Jeonghan’s pale face went even paler hearing the name of the man he had been seeing the last days. He wondered why he would be at his house, but he also worried that he had come all the way just to tease him again.   
The mother stood up and went to get the door. Choi Seungcheol greeted and gave her the flowers (making Yina frown). As soon as the pianist stepped into the house, his eyes went to Jeonghan; who bowed just enough to count as a greeting.   
“I’ve come for Jeonghan, I hope I’m not interrupting” Seungcheol said and both mother and daughter shook their heads “I thought it’s a nice Sunday for him to paint the portrait he promised.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is messy, i've been off all week :(   
(anyways my twitter acc @coupsueu )


	3. Chapter 3

"I thought my portraits didn't interest you" Jeonghan told him as he continued to paint Choi Seungcheol who sat before him. 

"I thought you suddenly disliked me now, since you were missing your chatty side" 

"I was concentrating" Jeonghan assured "Besides I don't know what subjects could bring together two men who have nothing in common, don't you agree?" 

"Well, we do have things in common, we're neighbors and we're men, I think we can make plenty of conversations from there" Seungcheol replied, changing his face into a smile. 

Jeonghan didn't dare reply, mostly because he was still feeling flustered about how insistent and persistent had Seungcheol became when it came to him.   
Seungcheol was very good at spilling what Jeonghan thought were the most alarming words, so he just decided to keep quiet.

He painted until Seungcheol asked him if the initial sketch was finished. 

"I just have to color some things, I think I'll do good on my own" Jeonghan said expecting the pianist to leave. 

"Good, you can continue later" Seungcheol stood up, cleaning his hands and walking to the painter "Do you fancy dinner now?"

They got to the Choi's house, who seemed to be a castle from the Yoon's one. Jeonghan had been there for Christmas before with everyone else in the neighborhood, but this time he felt too small beside only Seungcheol.   
The halls seemed neverending and even though steps could be heard here and there, it felt empty (he also wondered if that was the reason Seungcheol loved going out into the town so much).   
In the main room, where they stood to wait, there were long and cristal windows, from where the green backyards could be stared at, there was high brown walls and family pictures framed in gold. One of the frames had Jeonghan's landscape that he had painted for Mr and Mrs Choi summers ago. 

"You still haven't come up with something we could chat about?" Seungcheol questioned.

"I think we have conversed about everything that's trivial already" Jeonghan answered, losing himself in the little corners of the room. 

"Then let's get to know each other in depth, that could be fun" Seungcheol proposed, sitting in one of the many chairs that were positioned between the large windows. 

Jeonghan copied him and sat down, leaving the space of one chair between them. 

"I do have a question now that you allow me" Jeonghan nodded "Are you perhaps interested in my sister Yina?"

"I am not" Seungcheol shook his head lightly "She seems to be a lovely young girl, but I'm far from interested in any young girls from around" 

"Then you might have a lover overseas?" 

Seungcheol tittered and turned slightly to his left to have a better look of Jeonghan. 

"I don't and I do not wish to" He reassured. 

"You're a man who's married to his instrument, I see"

"I wouldn't go that far" Seungcheol stopped Jeonghan's assumptions "I do not wish to have a lover overseas, but I'm not erasing the possibilities of eventually having one here around... I'm very clear when someone catches my interest as well" 

Jeonghan nodded and accepted that argument. Seungcheol seemed as someone who needed a person beside him, be it a lover or a love interest, so while it did take him aback, it also made him feel funny inside.

"And you Mr. Yoon?" Seungcheol asked "Your family seems to be very strict with traditions just like any other family in this town, I would assume you're engaged to marry soon" 

"I am not" Jeonghan almost laughs at the humorous ideas the pianist made up "And I am not ashamed to accept I've never courted anyone" 

"You havent?!" He seemed surprised "But you must've gone to many balls, you probably met a dozen of maids"

"My cousins have dragged me to a few, but I've failed to go further the initial dance" 

"How could that be possible" Seungcheol inquired as if it was the most amusing thing "There sure was a more persistent person that tried to tie themselves to you" 

"Not a single young girl has done so" Jeonghan told him. 

"And has a man done it?" 

Jeonghan felt his stomach do something and immediately took his eyes off of Choi Seungcheol. A glimpse of hope created warmth inside his chest, but knew to erase it soon was the better option.

"No" he replied firm "And I would prefer you Mr. Choi not to imply unnatural things about me" 

"Unnatural things?" The pianist stood up, seeming offended "What is unnatural about attraction and interest?" 

"That I can not and will never use such words to refer to a man"

In the midst of the short silence that followed Jeonghan's last comment, one of the many maidservant that attended the Choi's household came knocking to announce that food was served. 

They sat beside each other and had Mr. And Mrs. Choi sit with them, they chatted about ordinary things with Jeonghan, like about his Father's coming back date and about the small party and his paintings. Seungcheol didn't intrude if he wasn't asked to do so.  
After they were finished, his parents asked Seungcheol to play one of his pieces, and Jeonghan stayed close to listen with his complete attention.

The sorrowful melodies made Jeonghan's chest tighten and his eyes glisten, he would never deny that the pianist's compositions were magnificent creations worth a million praises, but he also had to accept that Choi Seungcheol was causing something else in him other than admiration for his music, it could not be named, but it hurt. 

He went back to his house along with a servant to help him carry his easel. He thanked him and entered the house, wondering if that was the last chapter of the uncertain story he and the pianist had started.   
Yina had given up on playing, and was now determinedly knitting what seemed to be a scarf, both his mother and sister greeted him and even stopped their activities to ask him questions.

"How did you paint him?" Asked Yina.

And "Did he offer you a meal? You came back late" asked his mother.

Jeonghan showed the canvas and the both of them gasped.

"Isn't he so beautiful looking?" Yina said in awe "You've painted as ethereal looking as he is in person! Oh brother, you've done such a good job!"

"It isn't finished yet" he said in a small voice. 

"He will like it for sure" their mother convinced him "At this rate they might just make you their official portrait painter! They would surely ask you to capture their family photo" 

"They have plenty of these already" Jeonghan told.

"Oh, they did invite you to dine!" Yina chirped "Tell, brother! And Mama, wouldn't it be perfect to invite Mr.Choi to dine with us? Brother and him seem to be close friends already!" 

"We've told you before to stop imagining there could be something between you too" Jeonghan told her "I even asked him today, I said "Mr. Choi, do you happen to find my sister of any interest?" And, although he mentioned you were a lovely young girl, he loudly announced he has no interest in girls from here around" 

"Also, there's Mr.Kwon who intends to court you!" Their mother said.

"Ah, no" she whined "Why could you not let me daydream a bit longer about Mr. Choi and have to mention that unpleasant being in this comfortable afternoon?!"


	4. Hidden portrait

Jeonghan knew not to expect Choi Seungcheol to knock at his door or to be waiting before the bookshop on weekdays. When he had visited the Choi’s after painting their son, they had said a concert awaited him on the other side of the country and that he would be gone for at least a month or two.   
He had both feared and wished Seungcheol to meet a young lady that would capture his attention in the west, hoping that any trace of the crazy ideas he had insinuated to have would be found dead at the back of his memory. That would be relieving news for Jeonghan, but they would as well break his heart; in any case, he would have to wait until March or April.   
In the meantime he decided to stick by his sister, he had ignored the fact that there was a young boy with the intention of courting her but as soon as there was no pianist to steal his attention, he talked to her advising her to follow her heart.   
“And that is what I am doing, Brother” she had said “I had him come for me yesterday while you were at the bookshop, he assured he talked to you and that you had given him the permission. I knew right away it was a blatant lie! For you would never do such thing. I then proceeded to send him away and stayed by the door until there was no sight of him”  
Jeonghan was proud that the stubbornness his little sister had in her was finally of good use. He himself was utterly annoyed by the insistent son of the Kwons.   
Days before March started, their Father came back from the city. He had brought books of all kinds, sweets and personal gifts for each member of his family. Jeonghan had received a fine painting brush, and because of this grew in him the motivation to finish Choi Seungcheol’s portrait.   
He had avoided turning the canvas around, it stood before a wall inside his room, and he knew that if he turned it to the front, he wouldn’t be able to forget his now fading feelings and it all would hurt much more once he was back.   
He was able to finish it in two days, he did remember the little details that the light brought to Seungcheol’s face quite well, and for the said reason, he would often be distracted; either daydreaming or talking to himself on how he was supposed to think of him professionally.   
The first week of March came and after having the approbation of his family – who also assured him he had done a fantastic job- he walked outside of the house with the 80 centimeters long canvas and arrived by the fence of the Choi’s mansion to be noticed by their gardener.  
“Let me help you with that, boy!” he quickly ran to his side and took the canvas on his own hands “It looks just like him, Mr. and Mrs. Choi will be so content, they’d think he’s back”  
Jeonghan somehow felt a wash of relieve over him as he heard the man say Seungcheol wasn’t at home. He didn’t want to walk inside the house and notice Seungcheol was back with a lover, or that he was now engaged. He was glad his heart wasn’t set to break in a pair of minutes.   
Mr. and Mrs. Choi both welcomed him into the main room.   
“We’re not sure if our son is coming back this week, but it would’ve been a blessing if he had been the first to see what marvelous job you’ve done, you really are gifted!” Mrs Choi told.   
“Oh, don’t say so madam” Jeonghan asked in a gentle tone.   
“But do come back to dine with us once Seungcheol is back, he will be glad to see such a nice art piece of himself, would you believe he never allowed to have one painted for him before?” Mr. Choi told him “We know you two have grown friends, so please accept our request, better even! We’ll send cards this afternoon so your family can come along.”

As promised, invitations came at their door in the afternoon. Yina received them and practically ran upstairs looking for a dress, then ran back to the main room where her parents and brother were.  
“This is the best, no, the best-est news ever!” she said loudly “I’ll need to sew a new lace in my lilac dress, mama would you help me with that? And papa, it was the most fortunate moment to gift me these shiny coal-black shoes that I’ll wear joyously. Mama, may I finally use tongs to make my hair look its prettiest?”   
They all had to shush her slowly and with good teamwork, she was the most excited of them all, but Jeonghan grew a darker feeling inside. He didn’t want to go, but there was no way they could escape the invitation now that Yina had laid hands on the cards. 

It was mid-March when they were asked to go. Although they all looked more than formally presentable, Yina easily stood up with her lilac and white dress that was as big as it could get and her hair curled into the most defined curls it could tolerate, her parents had almost canceled, but she was so confident in her clothes, that they had allowed her to come out just like that.   
Jeonghan’s fear grew as they walked, he saw the gardener greet them but most of the time just kept his head low. He had parted his hair differently, just because he wanted to look more put together, but her sister and mother had assured him he looked the most handsome. It was that –perhaps- what made him feel the most troubled; he could not help himself but wonder whether Seungcheol would think like that too.   
They stepped in the main room helped by one of the maidservants. All four pairs of eyes stopped in the pianist’s portrait Jeonghan had painted, it was framed in gold just like the others and it stood between a picture of his mother and one of a piano. Jeonghan looked at it with his judging eyes, but before he could say anything wrong with his work, his vision was blurred and interrupted by the Choi family.   
Seungcheol now wore shorter hair and his eyebrows looked fuller, Jeonghan was surprised, knowing they had not seen each other in only one month, but the differences in Seungcheol’s appearance made it seem like they were meeting all over again. He questioned whether his rebellious hair parting was enough to surprise the pianist so he could feel the same.   
“Mr. Choi” Yina started saying “Welcome back! I’m sure you must have tons of things to do, so I’m very happy you have invited me to this lovely dinner, I mean us, all of us.”  
Seungcheol smiled to her and began talking with Mr. Yoon, whom he hadn’t seen in a while. Jeonghan stayed beside his sister, somehow hiding behind her because he didn’t want to grab anyone’s attention.   
“Oh, and Mr. Choi, have you seen the finished piece our son has made?” Mr. Yoon told “I have to say he has captured you delightfully, and it is a pleasure to have a painting from our family hanging on these high walls”  
“Pleasure is all mine, Mr” Seungcheol reassured “Your son is the best painter I’ve met so far, and I dare to say, a good friend of mine as well”  
Jeonghan almost blushed but kept on a serious face while his chest tightened. He then decided to stop paying attention to the conversations until they were asked to sit at the set table in the dining room. 

Each father of the families sat on opposite extremes of the table facing the other, Mrs. Choi, Mrs. Yoon, and Yina sat on one side and Seungcheol and Jeonghan sat on the other.   
As they sat, Jeonghan discovered Seungcheol hadn’t brought a young lady from the west to announce his marriage, but he did not discard the existence of a lover or maybe just an affair. Seungcheol felt more distant, but Jeonghan had to be okay with that.   
The dinner went perfectly fine, Jeonghan didn’t talk much and if he was asked to do so, it always had to do with his paintings and the recent piece he had gifted. Once they were finished, Yina was asked to play the piano (Mrs. Yoon had told everyone that her daughter had been practicing very diligently). Jeonghan flinched at the first few tiles that Yina touched to sound, and soon found himself at the back of the room, closer to the windows where he could hide his embarrassment.   
He saw how Seungcheol approached him and decided that he had to be polite as always, he could not let his feelings interfere and he could not ask any questions that might lead to a broken heart.   
“Your sister is doing alright,” Seungcheol told, “Your parents seem to be satisfied too.”  
“You didn’t have to be there in our tiny house when she was practicing,” he said, “Welcome back, Mr.Choi, I haven’t said.”  
They sat and let the music fill the silence. The parents had started to talk and an anxious Yina frowned to the tiles as they seemed they were moving away from her fingers.   
“I think you need to help her,” Jeonghan said to the pianist, not taking his worried look away from his sister.   
“She’s almost finished!” Seungcheol assured and seconds after, Yina finished “See, it wasn’t that bad…”  
Yina stood up and looked at the parents in front of her; bowed and with teary eyes, said.  
“I’m sorry it wasn’t as perfect as you deserve to hear! I think our piano at home might be tuned in a different key, but I’ll work hard regardless!”  
Jeonghan slowly hid his face behind his hand and Seungcheol let out an airy laugh. The pair of parents laughed and continued to chat, making Yina a part of the conversation too.   
Seungcheol stood up and looked down at Jeonghan who little by little took his hand out of his reddened face.   
“Shall we go for a walk? Just around the back yard” the pianist offered. 

The sun was minutes away from touching the mountains and Jeonghan felt a bit of warmth when its rays touched his face, Seungcheol led the way around. The Chois had an extensive backyard, with animals and long trees to see. Jeonghan felt good being there again seeing how different the view seemed to be compared to when he had painted the landscape some time ago.   
“I will pay in cash for your work, Jeonghan,” Seungcheol said “In case your head is lost on these details”  
“I… No! I haven’t even thought of that at all” he explained.   
“You just seem quiet, like there’s something bothering you”  
Jeonghan wanted to bite his tongue to protect his real thoughts from being freed against his will; he knew things would go wrong if he asked anything about the pianist’s personal life.   
“There’s nothing bothering me, no need to worry” he assured “I just, as before, don’t think we have enough in common to converse”  
“About our last conversation,” Seungcheol stared at his feet and talked with less confidence than before, “I said that because I was hoping we could be more open to each other… I thought that you… It doesn’t matter much now, I think I’m over it, but what I genuinely want to say is that I’m sorry”  
The painter’s heart jumped behind his chest and now he knew there was no way he would want to question anything about Seungcheol’s personal life, he knew this was how it felt to have a jumping broken heart and the only thing he could do was to embrace it.   
With his tight throat and his thread-thin voice he answered: “Don’t worry.” And the day was gone like that.


	5. See Through

Yina was devastated once they made it home; she had fallen on the couch whining and asking her parents why they had let her do that. Both of them laughed, but Jeonghan still felt uneasy about a pressure bothering him on the chest; most probably because Seungcheol had forgotten, just how he (Jeonghan) had wanted it in the beginning.   
His mother noticed and asked him if there was anything she could do for him, but Jeonghan shook his head and went upstairs, hoping the annoying feeling would go away in the morning. 

He woke up and figured the feeling was still with him, holding to his chest and trying to pierce through his heart, he carried it to work and throughout his lunchtime, he did try to avoid and ignore it, the less he felt it was when Kwon Soonyoung stood before him again.   
“Mr. Yoon has let me court Yina,” he said happily “So I’ve figured it would be nice to come by every now and then to check on you since we’ll become brothers in law soon.”  
Jeonghan could not believe the lack of respect Kwon Soonyoung showed for his sister. He knew where Yina stood and there more than ever, he knew he would have to stand with him.   
Completely angry with his own father and raging in complaints and ideas, he left the bookshop at around 6, not noticing the man that stood in the corner that he had to cross to.  
“¡Jeonghan!” it was Seungheol, and he had passed him without even seeing him.   
He quickly turned around, his face red in embarrassment as if not noticing his presence had been the most insulting thing he had done. He wanted to bow but stopped himself when he saw the pianist smile.   
“May... I ask… what are you doing here?”   
“I have good news and no one to share them with. I know we’ve grown friends, well, maybe acquaintances, but you’re the only one I have. Would you lend me your ear and listen to it? I am rather excited”

Jeonghan’s first thought was to run and go back to his house. Seungcheol would probably tell him about his upcoming marriage or about a girlfriend he was trying to convince to come to meet his parents. For a few seconds, before, he had imagined Seungcheol noticed in him something different, something more than friendly adoration, and that the feelings were so clear in his eyes because they were reciprocal. But as he stood before him in that square where they had met before, he had to accept that things had changed and that his life could take his natural course now, he could even go back home and ask his father to help him apply for the army next month. It sounded good. It sounded better than to stay at home staring at the castle-like house the Choi family offered their new daughter in law, it sounded better than to see it all while his heart withered.   
“And what do you say?” Seungcheol asked with enthusiasm.   
He accepted, telling himself it would be, most probably, the last time he would have to talk one on one to the pianist, for whom sprouts of feelings born the night he played at his family’s dinner had bloomed into flowers now.   
Seungcheol asked him to walk to the lake, they would just walk there and then go straight to their houses, he had said, it was a very short matter that made him restless.   
“I’ve been offered a job in France, with the orchestra in a theatre in Lyon!”  
The news, once out, took Jeonghan by surprise, and the scenery of France combined with Seungcheol’s divine and exited smile, made him feel genuinely happy.   
“These are great news, Seungcheol!” he smiled and saw the pianist nod his head “You’re going to be really suited for that. Although I’m sure you’re parents are going to be sad you leave again, oh when is it you leave?”  
“In April, the 10th or 18th. And I haven’t told them, I will, it’s just… I wanted to tell you first”  
“Well” he blushed “Thank you for trusting me that”  
He had to admit it, at least to himself, that he was grandiosely content that the news did not involve marriage or an engagement, he could maybe even rethink the possibility of joining the army, since Seungcheol wasn’t going to be around any longer. It made him sad, though, not only that his friend was leaving, but that he was now as important to him as to base his decisions on the other’s own.   
“That is not all, though” he hurried “Jeonghan, please do allow me to hold your hands as I tell you this, it is this one the real important matter”   
And Jeonghan, full of worries and confusion, did allow.   
“I want you to come with me” Seungcheol confessed, eyes glistening and mouth trembling “I want you to escape with me to France.”  
Jeonghan’s head was numb before he could even realize he was being talked to. Seungcheol wanted him to escape this town and sail to the other side of the world with him and him only!   
He had gone insane, there was no other explanation. Whatever he had been spending his time on on the west, it had shown his consequences now. Jeonghan thought Seungcheol had lost even the tiniest drop of common sense. He tried to detach his hands from the other’s but Seungcheol hurried and didn’t let go.   
“Wait, you, do let me explain it in depth. There is a house where musicians live, we would be living there, it’s in the middle of the city and one can walk to the theatre! There is space enough for two, there is space for a few easels and canvas even! Do you know how well art sells in France? Nobody has met you there, they would all love you. And Jeonghan, don’t look afraid, darling, have no fears. I had this vision the first time I received the news, while I was at my concerts in the west, you and I were oh so happy in this place where nobody knew our history. Where nobody knew if you’re my cousin or my brother, where no one would question our closeness for we could excuse it easily with a few lies or behind the concept that is cultural differences. Do accept me… Do accept me, please.”  
“Choi Seungcheol” he whispered, dumbfounded “This does not make any sense”  
“It does!” Seungcheol assured “You’re as in love with me as your eyes presume you are. You’re pure and I can tell easily, I could since it all started.”  
“You are confusing me” Jeonghan tried to let go, once again failing.  
“You are not confused, dear, you know it!”  
Jeonghan’s happiness was so immense that it did not fit inside him. He was, instead, left numb and mute, not able to believe a word.   
“When will I ever find you again if not now? If I leave Jeonghan…” Seungcheol stepped closer and held his hands between them “If I leave alone, I would be the most sorrowful man France has ever had on her ports. I will not live a life as I had pictured. And you, my dear, wouldn’t you be the same?”  
Jeonghan nodded. Seungcheol held his hands tighter and let out a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> If Scarlett Johansson can play a Japanese character in a movie, why can't jeongcheol play a white couple from the xix century in fanfiction?  
(you can follow me on twitter if you want! @screnitys )


End file.
